A Lifetime of Surprises (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Joan enlists Angie in a surprise for Steve and Catherine. Part 6 of the Fifth Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for everything, as always. Huge thanks to Mari for helping formulate the story.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your awesome support through the marathon and always.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _A Lifetime of Surprises (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Mama and Daddy said we should do something to thank you for having us stay here," Joan said, pushing Steve and Catherine toward the door with Cammie.

"That's really sweet, Joanie, but why does that mean Aunt Cath and I have to leave the house?" Steve asked.

" _Because_ ," the five-and-a-half year old stressed, "it's a _surprise_."

"Duh, Uncle Steve," Mary quipped, holding Angie on her hip and watching with amusement as her daughter opened the front door in her effort to get her aunt and uncle out of the house.

"And you need Angie for this surprise?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Joan said matter-of-factly. "She wants to help. She told me."

"Oh, did she?" Catherine asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Don't you want to help, Cousin Angie?"

"Noni bah ya!" Angie said, pointing at her cousin.

Joan pushed Steve's leg. "Now you go run with Cammie and when you get back, the surprise will be ready."

"Okay," Catherine said, smiling as she clipped Cammie's leash on. "But you know you don't have to do anything special to thank us. We're so happy to have you here."

"That's right," Steve agreed. "Especially Angie."

"Noni!" Angie said, giving a little clap.

"See?" Steve said with a smile.

"But we can tell you're really excited to do this, so we'll leave you to it," Catherine said. She looked over at Mary. "Back in 45?"

"Perfect," Mary said. "Have a good run." She bounced Angie in her arms. "Say bye-bye to Mommy and Daddy and Cammie."

"Bye, honey," Catherine said, smiling and waving at Angie. "We'll be back in a little bit. Have fun with Joan and Aunt Mary."

"Bye-bye!" Angie said, giving her parents a wave.

Steve smiled. "Bye, Angie. Have fun."

As soon as they were out on the lanai, Joan closed the door behind them. Mary chuckled at her eagerness and took her phone out of her back pocket.

"Let's check on Daddy's progress, huh?"

"Is Daddy almost back with the 'gredients?" Joan asked as Mary angled the phone out of Angie's reach.

"He texted me a few minutes ago, he should be here soon."

Joan clapped excitedly and beamed at Angie. "Come on, Cousin Angie, we're going to make banana pancakes!"

Angie threw up her hands in excitement. " 'Nana!"

* * *

When Aaron walked into the kitchen ten minutes later, Angie, Mary, and Joan were sitting on the floor, all three banging large plastic spoons on upturned bowls.

"Well, what do we have here?" he called over the cacophony.

"Daddy!" Joan cried, jumping up and rushing to his side.

"We started a band while we were waiting for you," Mary told him with a grin.

"Mary and the Banana Project?" Aaron suggested.

She laughed. "I like it."

Angie raised her spoon over her head. " 'Nana!"

Mary gave her a tickle and she squealed in delight.

"Did you get the bananas, Daddy?" Joan asked excitedly, pulling on the reusable bag in his hand.

Aaron smacked his forehead with an exaggerated motion. "Darn it. I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Daddy!" Joan gasped, clasping her cheeks anxiously. "How are we going to make banana pancakes with no bananas?"

He made a show of looking around the kitchen, scratching his head. "Hmm … maybe Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine have prunes. We could make prune pancakes."

Her response was quick as she shook her head with a disgusted look. "Ewwww, Daddy!"

He laughed, setting the bag on the island and taking out a bunch of bananas. "Okay, I guess we'll just use these, then."

" 'Nana!" Angie cried, pointing.

"That's right," Mary said, lifting Angie as she stood. "Bananas for the banana pancakes. And I have a feeling you are going to love smashing them up. Your cousin Joan certainly does."

"Noni?" Angie asked, looking at her.

"It's the best part, Cousin Angie!" Joan said, jumping up and down in her excitement. "You'll see. We get to smash them all up and they go in the pancakes." She looked at Aaron who was pulling bananas from the bunch. "Can we start now, Daddy? Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath might be home soon."

"You bet, pumpkin. Let's smash some bananas."

" 'Nana!" Angie cried, making grabby hands for the fruit.

"Angie is definitely ready," Mary said, chuckling as she adjusted her grip on the wiggling toddler.

"You watch me, Cousin Angie," Joan said. "I'll show you how to do it."

"And let's try to avoid the mess we made the last time, okay, pumpkin?" Aaron said. "Especially since we're not in our own kitchen today."

Mary glanced between her daughter who was practically vibrating with excitement and her niece who was clearly feeding off Joan's energy. "Somehow I don't think we're going to manage that."

* * *

A half hour later, Steve and Catherine returned with Cammie. They stopped in the doorway at the sight that greeted them. Angie was in her highchair, covered in smashed bananas, and Joan in the chair beside her wasn't much cleaner.

"Mama!" Angie cried happily. "Dada!"

"Uncle Steve! Aunt Cath!" Joan exclaimed. "The surprise isn't done yet!"

"Oh, I'd say we're pretty surprised," Steve replied, eyebrows quirked.

Catherine laughed, approaching the table. "What have you been up to, baby girl?"

" 'Nana!" Angie announced, holding up a fistful of smashed bananas. "See?"

"At some point it's easier just to wait until you're done to clean 'em off," Mary said.

After a quick trip to her water bowl for a drink, Cammie approached Angie's highchair and licked the hand and arm that was dangling over the side.

Angie laughed. "Caa-mie!"

Catherine chuckled. "Bet Cammie thinks you taste pretty good right now."

Angie held her other hand out for Cammie to lick and giggled at the sensation.

"Maybe Cammie will like banana pancakes, too!" Joan said, smiling excitedly.

"Banana pancakes?" Steve repeated, chuckling. "Is that what this is supposed to be?"

"We're making them for you and Aunt Cath," Joan said, nodding.

"And did any bananas actually end up in the pancakes?" he teased.

"Aaron went back to the store for more," Mary said, fighting a smile.

Steve snorted, nodding to Catherine who had retrieved a bottle of water and handed it to him after taking a drink herself. "Do we need to go on another run?"

Joan shook her head. "No, Uncle Steve, now you know the surprise."

Angie squealed with laughter suddenly and they looked to see her leaning over the side of her highchair so Cammie could lick the banana that had ended up on her face.

"Well, that's one way to get cleaned up," Catherine said, laughing as she ran a hand over Cammie's back.

"I think we managed to salvage enough smashed banana for a couple pancakes," Mary said, motioning to the bowl on the island. "Who wants to eat while we wait for the next banana delivery?"

"I think Angie and Joanie need to have the first pancakes," Steve said, grinning. "Smashing bananas is clearly very hard work."

Joan nodded. "It is, but we ate some, too," she said.

Steve chuckled. "I never would have guessed."

"So you and Aunt Cath can have the first pancakes," Joan went on as Mary moved to the stovetop. "Since they're your surprise." She looked between them. "Were you surprised?"

"Definitely," Catherine said, her eyes still bright with amusement.

Steve grinned. "I can safely say I did not expect banana pancakes _or_ two banana-covered girls in the kitchen."

Joan beamed. "We did it, Angie! We surprised them!"

Angie clapped at the enthusiasm in her cousin's voice. "Yay Noni! 'Nana!"

"I think we may be in for a lifetime of surprises now that these two have teamed up," Mary said.

"Looks that way," Catherine said.

Steve nodded, his smile warm and content. "And I couldn't be happier about it."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **The marathon continues tomorrow!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
